Phone Number
by starcandy12
Summary: Francis tries to pick up Arthur and the conversation leads to Francis asking Arthur for his phone number, but Arthur doesn't know it.


Phone Number

**By**: starcandy12

**Warning**: Shonen-ai!

**Summary**: Francis tries to pick up Arthur and the conversation leads to Francis asking Arthur for his phone number, but Arthur doesn't know it.

**Pairing**: one-sided FrUk

XxXxXxX

Arthur was having one heck-of-a bad day. But here at Hetalia Gakuen, this was the norm for him.

First, he'd gotten up late and missed the bus. His stupid brothers had 'forgotten' to wake him up on time today. Bullcrap. They probably just thought it'd be funny if he got in trouble _again. _

When he'd gotten to school—twenty minutes late, mind you—he'd gotten chewed out by his Foreign Language teacher, who went by the name Germania, for some reason. Arthur suspected that was a nickname, but he'd never heard Germania called by any other name, so, Germania it was. Germania, unsurprisingly, taught German, which had been the last class (out of four given classes) left on the roster; you'd think Foreign Language would be a larger course at an International school?

Anyway, after Foreign Language, he'd went through a rather uneventful day in his three other classes. Alfred, a kid from America, had annoyed him to no end the whole day. Alfred was, unfortunately, in all of his classes (except his Foreign Language [Alfred took Latin]), and had decided that he was going to be Arthur's best friend, and attached himself to Arthur ever since they met. It was terribly annoying but Alfred wasn't going to leave him alone after he became determined to befriend him, and Arthur had just given up.

It was the end of the day, and Arthur had managed to get rid of Alfred; he had to go and tend to his Canadian little brother, Matthew, who had been accidently hit in the face with a ball during Gym class and knocked out. Arthur felt sorry for him, but also thanked him, since his accident got Alfred away and finally gave Arthur the peace and quiet he wanted. Sitting on a bench in front of the school, all by himself was the highlight of his day. He'd just been about to get into a book he'd been wanting to read when he heard a "Bonjour, Arthur" practically breathed into his ear.

"Ack!" Arthur nearly jumped off the bench. His head whipped around so fast it hurt his neck a little. "Francis!" There standing in all his stupid, slimy, froggy, Frenchie non-glory was Francis Bonnefoy, the bane of his existence. Francis had that creepy lecher smile on his face that made Arthur's skin crawl.

"Comment vas-tu, Arthur?" Francis said, leaning on the bench. "Still reading that silly book of yours, I see. Why don't you put that old thing down and come with me, non?"

Arthur sputtered indignantly. "There's nothing silly about my book, and don't talk to me in that slimly language of yours, you git! And who would go anywhere with you?"

"Aw, Arthur, don't be like that~. You know you would love to go with me~," Francis practically purred, and Arthur shivered in disgust.

"No I would not!" he insisted, blushing a little. "Go away, frog. I'm trying to read."

Francis laughed and said, "I don't think I will, Arthur~. I want I favor today."

Arthur looked incredulous. "A favor? What kind of favor could you possibly want from me? It better not be anything I can think you'd want from me. If it is, no," he said.

"I want your phone number, Arthur~," Francis hummed. "I don't get to see mon cher Arthur as often as I'd like, so I want to talk with you instead. Arthur's voice is so cute~."

Arthur turned tomato red. From his limited French he understood he'd just been called an embarrassing pet name. The last sentence made it worse. "D-Don't say stuff like that!" he snapped. "And I won't give you my phone number either!"

"Please Arthur? I'll let you read that horrid thing you call a book, if you do," Francis reasoned, but Arthur still refused.

"And why not?" Francis frowned.

Arthur's flush had yet to go away as he buried his head into his book, muttering something he made sure Francis couldn't hear. Truth was, he didn't know his phone number. He had a phone, but so few people had ever wanted his number he'd never bothered to remember the number. Of course, he wouldn't tell the frog that. He didn't need Francis gloating about Arthur's lack of friends. So instead of answering loud enough for Francis to hear he mumbled it into his book.

"What was that, Arthur?" Francis leaned in closer, trying to here Arthur's mumbling. When Arthur looked from his book to Francis, about to yell at him and saw Francis' face so close he nearly fell off the bench trying to put space between the two of them.

"You slimy prat!" Arthur cried. "I don't know my number!" he snapped, totally forgetting his reluctance to say it out loud.

Francis gave him a weird look then burst out laughing. Arthur flushed again, angry now. "The bloody hell are you laughing at!"

"Oh, Arthur!" he laughed. "I know you don't want to give your number to me, but joking like that is very unbecoming of you~."

"I'm not joking," Arthur mumbled, giving up on getting offended.

Francis stopped laughing. "Stay right here, Arthur. I need to go get someone," he said and turned and left, just like that.

Arthur watched him leave confused. What the hell was that? Arthur almost felt like leaving, just so he could get away from Francis and whoever he came back with, but Arthur was curious now, so he stayed, grumbling about stupid French frogs, and going back to his book. He didn't get to read long; a few minutes after Francis' disappearance, he heard another voice he wasn't fond of practically singing his name.

"Arturo~!" Antonio Carriedo said, appearing near him. "¿Cómo está?"

Arthur groaned, and turned to the Spaniard who annoyed him only slightly less than Francis. No wonder the two of them were great friends. "What do you want, Carriedo?"

"Nothing much, just came to ask you something for mí amígo, Francis. Will you give me your number, Arturo?" he asked, smiling at Arthur.

Arthur frowned. "If I hadn't wanted to give it to him, what made him think I'd want to give it to you? Both of you annoy me," he snipped, and noted the twitch in Antonio's smile. "But, just like I told that slimy frog, I don't know my number, so I can't give it to you either." Of course, Arthur could just take out his phone and find the number to give, but he didn't like either one of them enough to waste the energy to do that.

Antonio just looked at him, then started laughing, just like Francis had. He turned around and looked at a bush and said, "He wasn't joking, Francis!" Francis appeared from behind the bush, and Arthur stared dumbfounded as the two friends started laughing around him.

"What?" was all he could get out, looking at Francis incredulously.

"Francis found me and asked me to come and get your phone number, since you didn't give it to him. He thought you were lying to him about not knowing so he asked me to ask you and see if you said the same thing. And you did~! That means you weren't lying~!" Antonio explained cheerily.

"Ah, Arthur, that's okay, if you don't know your number, I'll just come to see mon cher whenever I want to then!" Francis declared and before Arthur could say anymore, Francis had walked off, Antonio following with a playful "Hasta luego, Arturo~!", leaving Arthur staring after them, wondering what just happened.


End file.
